


I Called It

by Angelikah



Series: Written Words [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Just to warn you, but i can't NOT put klaroline together, is supposed to be rare pair soulmates, so here we gooooo, so i know that this universe, they are very mushy gushy in this though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelikah/pseuds/Angelikah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first words your soulmate says to you are tattooed on your skin. Then, no matter how unlikely the match, no matter how much you fight, how much you cry, how much you scream that they couldn't possibly be right for you, that this is just a huge mistake, you find a way to make it work. </p>
<p>A collection of drabbles showing the unlikely soulmates doing just that.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>At her eighth birthday party, Caroline Forbes found her best friend. At her eighteenth, she found out he was her soulmate. Not that anyone was surprised, or anything. Caroline and Klaus’s part of the Written Words collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Called It

**Author's Note:**

> So, this spawned off of an April/Elijah rare pair soulmate prompt I got on tumblr and sort of snowballed from there. Lynyrd peer pressured me enough to turn this into a rare pair drabble collection, and I'll add the pairings to the tags as they come into the story. Each pairing will have its own story, but it'll all be on the same collection here. This is obviously the Klaroline one.
> 
> This chapter is very, very mushy. Not all of them should turn out this fluffy, but they might...? Although, idk, I feel like we need some fluff in the kc fandom right now.

Caroline woke up on her eighteenth birthday with a mix of excitement and absolute mind-numbing terror. Today was the day she’d get her soulmate tattoo, and though she was almost positive that it was Klaus, a small part of her couldn’t help but worry that it wasn’t. 

She was born at 10:16am on October 10th, which meant that she was going to have a lazy morning of frenzied cleaning until she saw what it said (and if Klaus said it).

She’d been adamant that he not tell her what his tattoo said, saying it had to be “organic” if it happened (“when it happens, sweetheart”, he always corrected). Klaus had worn long sleeves through the entire hot, humid Virginia summer for her, and frankly she could respect that kind of sacrifice (although Klaus hardly ever wore anything but henleys, so she supposed it wasn’t  _ that  _ big of a deal).

Caroline checked the clock between furniture items, getting particularly focused on the coffee table when she found a stubborn spot of dirt that just  _ wouldn’t move _ , when she felt it.

The burn of the words on her arm was an indescribably weird feeling. It was a pleasurable burn of ink against skin, as though an invisible paintbrush was writing out her destiny.

Which it sort of was.

She looked down and grinned.

 

**XXX**

 

“You’re mental,” Kol said for what must have been the tenth time that day as Klaus turned to another page of his sketchbook, carefully outlining and shading the angle of how he imagined Caroline’s lips would look slightly parted, her eyes shut, head thrown back in bliss, her curls spilling across his pillows.

Kol had tried to look every few minutes, which was why Klaus had just pushed his favorite chair to the corner of the room to ensure his brother couldn’t sneak up behind him.

“It’s not like I don’t know what you’re drawing, Nik. Or who...”

“Shut it, Kol,” he said, more out of habit than annoyance as his pencil practically flew across the page.

He’d always known she was his, since the first time he saw her when his family had moved back from the United Kingdom to small-town Virginia. 

His mother had been born in the little town, though when she met Mikael (whose soulmate had died at an early age), they’d had a whirlwind romance that died as quickly as it had started.

Klaus was the only one (other than his mother and Mikael) who knew the truth about his mother’s soulmate. Klaus was the result of the short affair, the scandalous relationship ending when the man asked her to leave with him and she refused.

His mother was self-aware enough to admit that her marriage with Mikael was one of convenience, and she had to him in private more than once. It was an unspoken truth that rung loudly through every interaction his parents had.

He still hadn’t gotten up the nerve to visit the man, despite his mother giving him the name. He taught at a university only a two hour drive away, but Klaus wasn’t sure he wanted to.

In any case, the only favor his adoptive father Mikael had ever done him was to save him from his biological father’s atrocious last name.

Mikael had shipped the whole family off to the United Kingdom for eight years after Esther ended the affair, and they had returned when Klaus was eight. The first day at his new school, he saw  _ her _ , and his world had turned on his axis as she gave him a bright smile, clearly also feeling the pull.

And now....Now was the moment of truth. 

His phone went off with the alarm he’d set the day before. Caroline had promised to come over around ten, and it wasn’t long before there was a knock on the door. He opened it to see her twisting her fingers nervously but with a familiar determined expression on her face.

“Happy birthday, sweetheart.”

“I knew it,” Caroline said immediately, her straight face melting away to a huge smile and he couldn’t restrain one of his own, the words on his arm prickling as though they could tell he’d found her.

Though hadn’t they found each other years ago?

He’d spent the last few years running her hair between his fingers, her head on his shoulder, their touches a bit too intimate to be friendly, but never crossing the line. Caroline had insisted that they not do anything remotely sexual until her soulmate mark confirmed what they both wouldn’t admit they knew. She didn’t want to ruin their friendship if they were wrong.

Now though, he almost felt like she was moving in slow-motion as she stood on her toes to give him a kiss.

And god, what a kiss...

He felt like he’d been waiting years-- _ centuries _ \--to feel her lips against his, had tried not to build it up too much in his mind just in case there wasn’t the chemistry they expected, but nothing could have prepared him for the way it felt to taste Caroline Forbes on his tongue.

Her lips were tentative against his at first, the movements almost shy, but once he responded, one hand splayed on the small of her back while the other tugged at the ends of her hair, she gasped softly, her lips parting for him.

She stumbled slightly as she leaned against the doorway, his hand sneaking under her top to stroke her bare back, savoring each small sound that fell from her lips, the way she tangled her fingers in his hair and pressed herself against him, as though she could never be close enough.

And honestly, at the moment he could stay like this forever, just letting her fingers rake through his hair as she let him steer her further inside, closing the door with his foot before pressing her against it, his body molding hers.

They both froze as Kol cleared his throat loudly, clearly having done it before multiple times from the look of annoyance on his face. “If you insist on  _ celebrating _ , could you take it upstairs?”

“Right, sorry,” Caroline said, though she didn’t look apologetic at all, her smile stretched across her face as she practically glowed.

He kept his fingers laced through hers as he walked to the bottom of the stairs, feeling as though if he wasn’t touching her skin he’d ache for her, and he couldn’t help but press another kiss to her lips before they climbed the stairs, which turned into two, which turned into Kol interrupting again.

“Honestly, my eyes are feeling so attacked right now.”

“Shut up, Kol,” Klaus growled, but Caroline silenced him with another kiss. “Your room?” she asked, pulling away, her eyes glazed over and dark with lust as she tugged affectionately at his hair.

“As the lady wishes.”

He’d fantasized about how she’d look in his bed, what she’d say, what she’d  _ want _ , and the reality was so much better...

The way she looked when she tangled her fingers in the sheets, arching her back as she moaned his name, was only surpassed by the way her lips parted slightly once she sank back into the mattress, sated and out of breath, lazily gazing at him with hooded eyes.

But he wanted  _ more. _

He wanted to see how her cheeks would flush while she rolled her hips against his tongue, how she’d watch him with greedy eyes as he pleasured her with his mouth. He wanted to drink her in as she bent to wrap her lips around his cock, see how her cheeks would hollow as she look up at him mischievously, teasing him with her tongue. 

How would she look riding him, he wondered. Would she throw her head back as she moaned his name, her hips rocking against him as she chased her release, or would she bury her face in his shoulder to stifle her moans, her fingernails raking down his back as she pressed herself as close to him as she could?

Would she shudder against him when he fucked her from behind? Let her head fall between her arms as he traced her shoulderblade with his tongue, his lips sucking against her skin to leave marks that claimed her as  _ his _ ?

He wanted to spend every minute of the rest of his life memorizing every inch of her, tracing it with his mouth and mapping it with his fingertips, savoring the way her skin felt pressed against his when she was sweaty and spent.

He realized she’d been talking and was looking at him nervously as she rested comfortably on top of him, her limbs spread across his body, and shook himself out of his thoughts.

“Sorry, love. Didn’t catch that.”

“Figures,” she mumbled, resting her forehead on his shoulder, but he flipped them over so that he could look at her, bending to press his lips to hers.

“Tell me.”

She bit her lip, and he frowned. “What’s wrong, sweetheart.”

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“All right,” he said hesitantly, knowing better than to press.

The more you insisted she tell you, the more annoyed she got and the less likely you were to hear it. If you let the topic go, it would burst out of her moments later.

Sure enough, she spoke against his lips when he bent to take hers once again.

“Ioffoo.”

He pulled back. “Pardon?”

“I love you,” she said, reaching to cup his cheek, and he wanted to capture the way she  _ looked at him  _ in that moment _. _

No one had ever made him feel wanted like that. Needed.

Valued.

_ Loved _ .

“I love you too.”

They were silent for a moment before Caroline pulled him down beside her, snuggling into his chest. “This is getting too mushy,” she said. “Where’s the surprise party you’ve warned me about?”

He laughed, stroking her hair. “That’s a secret, love. You already got more out of me than you were supposed to.”

“Please. You could never keep a secret from me, and now I have extra tools to torture it out of you,” she said with a grin, and he could feel her hand wandering between them, her fingertips skating over his abs.

“The Pierce sisters, but it’s not until tonight,” he admitted, not ready for her to give him a wicked smile when she found how sensitive he was to her touch.

“Good, so we have time for more birthday sex,” she said cheerfully, hooking her leg around his hip and rolling on top of him with a smile. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this.”

He just stared at her in complete disbelief. “Yes I do.”

“Shh. Less talking more fucking.”

His laugh was muffled by her lips descending on his.


End file.
